earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Turrubul
Turrubul, officially The Pilbaran City of Turrubul, is a large town situated in far south west Australia. created by player IAmSeamonkey History Pre-History Player IAmSeamonkey had spent their early days in earthMC living in Hull, Britain. during this time they had been saving up the required gold for a town. once finished, he left hull and manually sailed from britain to Australia. Early History they had planned to set up camp in the inland jungle but instead chose to settle closer to the coast. unfortunately, by the time they got there, the gold duplication glitch was found and the economy was shut down. this delayed the creation of Turrubul by several days. during which time, they began building the town prematurely. when the economy glitch was finally fixed on the 10th of may, IAmSeamonkey created the town. Dormancy for about 1 month after the creation of the town, IAmSeamonkey took a break from EarthMC and nothing happened. The Establishment Era during this time IAmSeamonkey returned to earth MC and began the brutal process of reorganising the town until was workable. the town began to grow steadily. actually drawing citizens to the town was the most difficult challange as many either rejected the requests, or left. on the 1st of july, IAmSeamonkey formally anounced that Turrubul was joining the coalition against Queensland. on the 29th of July 2019, Turrubul joined Pilbara transforming it from The Independent City-State of Turrubul into The Pilbaran city of Turrubul. this era finally came to an end at 3:48PM on the 1st of august 2019 when the 25th plot was claimed and IAmSeamonkey declared "the first era of Turrubul has come to an end. and now the second era shall be ushered in." The Burnout Originally called 'The Long Wait' this era began on the 1st of august and marks a period when development was generally stagnant and gold was spent only when necessary. taxes were introduced and the town did not expand, but instead refined. these taxes were later removed due to the majority of the citizens leaving. the town shortly recovered, but consistent inactivity from IAmSeamonkey has lead to it becoming a ghost town. FlameyFilms was offered the chance to create a puppet town that answered only to turrubul. this was ended however when flamey left. Buildings Old Turrubul the town consists of the Mayors house which is used for donations, surrounded by several residential buildings. to the left and right are an open cut mine, and a shop respectively. further east are 2 wheat farms, and a docks. Greater Turrubul this area is much more organised and almost entirely residential except for a bank and a WIP church. Notable People * IAmSeamonkey (Founder) * FlameyFilms (Temporary Reformist member) Government Turrubul runs on a totalitarian regime with the mayor being the one Dictator of the town. there are also talks of a semi-socialist regime being implemented in the future. Political Affiliation Turrubul, being a small, independent town. isn't very important in the politics of the world. IAmSeamonkey rejected an invitation to a talk involving the merging of Australian countries. on the 1st of July 2019 they joined the Queensland exclusion, but so far have only lead 2 small raids which both ended in failure. it joined Pilbara on the 29th of july 2019 Trivia * Turrubul is the name of the aboriginal tribe in modern day Brisbane, Australia. * IAmSeamonkey is known for being an active cartographer on TBI, having developed various maps of different parts of EMC Category:Towns